A Walk Through Time
by billionsofblue
Summary: Kazuya/Jun, and how much he really misses her.


**A/N: So here's my Kazuya/ Jun oneshot, I'm not a complete fan of this pairing, but then again, I'm not a fan of seeing Kazuya with anyone either. However, this pairing does have a certain intrigue to it, and I had to get this off my mind!**

**Certain notes and opinion of mine before we begin:**

**People don't change. They grow, they develop, they have new ideals, but ultimately, they're still who they are. Which is why I find the notion of Jun 'changing' Kazuya to be utterly ridiculous. I don't think Jun was very innocent to begin with, and I've always thought she had this type of inner spiritual telekinesis that drew her to Kazuya's duelling sides. Jun is a good woman, yes, but innocent, no fucking way. Also, Kazuya might be a bastard, but he's a bastard who had loved.**

**P.S I don't like it when people compare Xiaoyu to Jun and say 'opposites attract'. Well, fuck you. Xiaoyu isn't Jun, and she'll never be. Xiaoyu irks me because she keeps trying to 'change' Jin and lead him to the 'correct path'. And I don't think Jun and Kazuya were that different- Jun seems to have a 'darker' persona as well, although ultimately, she's still a good person throughout. But no matter, this is just my personal opinion. I hope this didn't tarnish your enjoyment of the story itself.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Walk Through Time<strong>

He missed her.

He missed her so much, a physical ache had manifested itself in his chest, practically crying for her touch and her soothing words again.

But he knew he couldn't have her, not really- she was never his to begin with, and she was certainly too flighty to be tied down to a burdened being like him.

He remembered the day he first laid eyes on her- he had been a blooming youth back in the days of the second tournament, and while he had enjoyed the attentions of the bashful schoolgirls that giggled incessantly whenever he turned an eye on them, she had never so much given him a single glance.

With her raven hair and slightly figure, she hadn't seemed to stand out much amongst the rest of the females, but the mysterious aura that she radiated was like a magnetic attraction - he couldn't keep his eyes off her. And when she had felt his constant gaze, she had turned to look at him, and at that precise moment that their eyes met, Kazuya knew he was a goner.

Never had he seen such eyes in his life- they seemed to dance with a type of delight and energy, youthful and matured at the same time. When they looked at him, he could have sworn he saw a twinkle in them.

For a delusional period of time, he had wondered if she had used some sort of black magic to put the stars in her eyes.

When he realized that he would have to fight her in the tournament to advance, he had felt both scared and jittery- emotions that one didn't often evoke in a person like him. He wondered if it was fair for him to have to break someone that looked so delicate, but at the same time, his more rational mind reminded him of his ultimate goal- to defeat his father and take over the Mishima Zaibatsu. He finally settled on finishing the match quickly, instead of torturing his opponents like he usually did. He would put the girl out of her misery and get on with the tournament and hopefully forget about her soon.

Of course, nothing went as planned. Her right hook packed a wicked punch, and she flitted from angle to angle like a bird, picking out his weakest spots quicker than he thought was possible and capitalizing on them fully. He had finally been so frustrated that he had gathered up his energies and hit her in the abdomen with a swift uppercut, knocking her back a good few feet. When she didn't get up again, Kazuya had panicked. Without giving a single thought to his harried actions, he had rushed towards her and lifted her upper body up, inspecting her for any critical damage or bruising to her pale skin.

It was this moment of folly that caused him the match, however, because she was more cunning than he had imagined, and not a second after he had picked her up, her eyelids had flew open and she had delivered a swift knee to his groin, before smacking him on his temples and bringing him to the ground.

In the end, she won the match.

He had never been so furious- or so insanely captivated- in his life, and that very night, he had cornered her at the door of her hotel room, and demanded a rematch for her 'cheating'. Her eyes had widened dramatically, before she stated oh-so-innocently that she had no idea what he was talking about.

He was about to blow up, but the sight of those doe peepers beneath those thick, fluttering lashes completely undid him, and he found himself snogging her senseless instead. And surprisingly, she had responded unexpectedly well, teasing him with little nips of his lips as she brought her tongue into play.

There was no denying the wild attraction between them, their bodies seemed to cry for each other in a way that Kazuya knew couldn't be denied, and in any case, who was he to deny it?

When he had woken up in bed the next morning, with a raven- haired bundle curled up against his chest, a kind of warmth and dare he say it- joy- had swelled within him, but at the same time, dread had curled in the pits of his belly for what was to come, for he knew he had a secret that must be told, and he couldn't hold it in for much longer.

His nervous wriggling had unsettled her from her slumber, and when she turned to face him, he had opened his mouth, the ugly truth ready to spill forth, but she had merely smiled up at him gently and shook her head, with the words "I know" and "it's alright", before kissing him sweetly on his lips again.

She never tried to change him, and he loved her all the more for it, but there came a time at the end of the tournament when he knew they couldn't be together- his path would be one of darkness, one that he could never make her tread with him, and so they parted ways, with the promise of seeing each other again, in a better time and place.

23 years had passed since that fateful time, and 23 years it had been since they parted- he had never once stopped loving her, never stopped thinking about her, and he had never stopped hoping. Hoping that one day, she would turn up again, unexpectedly, just like she always did, and maybe, just maybe, when that time came, he would be ready to fully open his heart to her, and let her walk with him, so no matter what might come, he knew that he would have her by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>A?N: Do ya see that tiny review button, begging to be clicked? Well wait no longer, click on it and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
